How Could You Know
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Death the Kid is given a new assignment while Maka and Soul are in Italy. His new assignment takes him to an out-of-the-way cottage in the middle of a forest, where a witch is supposed to reside. What he finds...however, is both the Witch he's supposed to kill, and her Daughter. He was never told to kill the daughter...
1. Chapter 1

**How Could You Know**

 **Summary: Death the Kid is given a new assignment while Maka and Soul are in Italy. His new assignment takes him to an out-of-the-way cottage in the middle of a forest, where a witch is supposed to reside. What he finds...however, is both the Witch he's supposed to kill, and her Daughter. He was never told to kill the daughter...**

 **Anime/Manga: Soul Eater/InuYasha**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Death the Kid**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **-x-x-x-**

"Mom?" Blue eyes wandered to a beautiful woman dressed in a long black dress with pointed pink spirals trailing around the hem of the long skirt and the hem of her sleeves. "Why did you remove your Soul Protect?"

Silvery dark blue eyes turned to a younger version of the woman dressed in black, though her style of clothing was...although similar in color...different in style. She wore a black-velvet dress that fell just past her kneecaps, flaring out with excess fabric that flared out when she would spin. Around her neck was an attached, adjustable hook/loop choker that held the dress, without full sleeves, the dress itself was shoulder-baring with a deep-V neckline. Around her shoulders was a sheer cape that had the same pointed spirals scattered across the thin fabric in a glittering soft pink like the ones on her mother's dress, and on her head, a crumpled and slanted witch's hat with a bent tip. No shoes were worn on her feet, as the girl would tend to go barefoot if not at a witches gathering. "You are fourteen, Kagome...I made a promise to someone...a long time ago, and it's time I made good on that promise."

Kagome frowned, her own Soul Protect still firmly in place. "What kind of promise?"

"...what do I tell you every night?"

Thinking carefully, Kagome closed her eyes for a moment before reciting a nightly verse she'd hear whispered in her hair before bed with the accompaniment of a warm hug. "In any moment of decision, the best thing you can do is the right thing...the worst thing you can do is nothing..." Kagome opened her eyes and stared into her mothers.

"Someone is coming to take my life, for a crime I committed many years ago. It was my weakest moment of decision...and the choice I made was far from the right one."

"But...your Midoriko! The Great Witch of Four! Surely you can be allowed a mistake or two! You helped Lord Death all those years ago when that Meister was almost killed! That...Albarn woman!"

 _Midoriko_ , as Kagome had called her mother, smiled at the history of her. "It doesn't excuse the mistake _I_ made. Not all mistakes can be forgiven, Kagome...with something as simple as an apology. I lost myself...to madness."

Kagome paused, her eyes wide in surprise. "When? I never heard anything about that."

"It was while you were just an infant...I was in a meeting with Lord Death, actually, and you were with another witch to be watcher. A younger witch by the name of Medusa. While she's a bit twisted, she herself had a son, and I trusted her to _some_ extent, to keep an eye on you. However, she had passed you off to someone else, and in the midst of this, a few citizens had rallied around the witch responsible for you after Medusa, and struck her down. You were very nearly killed, Kagome...and when I felt your soul shaking and dimming, I took off, finding you in the streets of Death City where Lord Death had followed me. One of his weapons had healed you, and while I'm thankful for that, it was too late, madness, anger, resentment...these dangerous emotions had filled me to the brink of insanity, and I annihilated so many innocent souls. Yes, I even killed the ones who'd caused you harm, but that was fifteen out of the hundreds I'd wiped out."

Kagome had tears forming in her eyes as Midoriko took in a breath to calm her nerves.

"Lord Death had done much to calm me down without killing me, finally stabilizing my soul wavelengths. You see Kagome, he did give me a chance. Not a permanent one, but because I _had_ helped him, he decided to grant me an absence from my Execution...until you were old enough to live on your own. I had asked if, when that time comes, if you could return back to the school...unharmed of course. Lord Death truly is a kind and caring God, Kagome, I only wish I could have seen through my rage." Midoriko brought her hands to the back of her neck and unclasped the chain around her neck that held a glowing orb pendent. "I want you to have this, Kagome...and keep it on you at all times."

Shaking her head, Kagome cried harder, "that's your Scrying Pendent, the Shikon..."

"It's yours now, love."

"But..."

Midoriko turned her eyes onto the door and her hand which was still holding tightly to the pendent, dropped to her side as she waited patiently for what she knew to be coming. "You may enter, I have no reason to fight you..." she had expected an adult, of course. But when the door opened and a boy walked in with a natural grace and calmness surrounding him, she couldn't help but smile. "Oh my," she walked forward, but two guns were immediately pulled from a holster and pointed at her.

"MOM!"

The boy turned his eyes to Kagome, and she stared in horror at the scene frozen in front of her.

"Kagome, let me introduce you to my executioner. Hand selected, no doubt...by Lord Death himself. I do believe...her mentioned the sensitive nature of my _particular_ case."

The boy lowered his weapons before finally speaking. "He didn't give me many details, he said he wanted me to collect on an old debt, and that I was to pay you the _utmost_ respect...mind you, I had _assumed_ he was being facetious. Clearly he wasn't. He never mentioned a daughter, however."

"Of course he didn't," Midoriko smiled gently to the boy, "you are to take her back to the academy with you, not kill her. Lord Death made that promise to me many moons ago, Little Reaper."

"Should I believe you?" He asked, though it came out more like a thought.

"My mother doesn't lie!" Kagome yelled, running to stand between her mother and the boy who was still holding two weapon in his hand. A pink glimmer caught her eyes as a pendent fell over her chest and warm fingers brushed against her neck. "Mom!" She turned around, long black hair flaring out around her shoulders.

"This boy is doing what was agreed on many years ago, I made a promise with Lord Death, and I intend to keep it. For he has given me, fourteen beautiful years with you, to watch you grow, and watch you learn...you are my beautiful, precious little girl, and no matter what happens to my soul, _that_ won't ever change. I love you, Kagome."

"No...No, mom! I won't let him hurt you! I WON'T LET HIM TAKE YOUR SOUL!" Pink energy shot out dangerously, and the reaper took a step back cautiously, and observantly.

Midoriko kissed Kagome gently on the forehead, "anger, resentment and revenge doesn't change the heart of others...it only changes yours." Midoriko watched her daughters' energy become lighter, as she calmed down, though she could feel the heartbreak in her daughters soul, the aching pain, the feel of oncoming loss. Leaning down and holding her close to her heart, "Promise me...you won't ever make the same mistake I did. Follow your heart, use your head, be smart, be sensitive...love unconditionally...and never, _never_...let those hurtful raw emotions take control of your senses." She gave Kagome one more final kiss on the cheek before straightening up. Moving over to the boy and kneeling before him, now at eye level with the Reaper who seemed more than a little taken aback by the woman before him. She smiled at his wondrous golden eyes, "Little Reaper, Death the Kid...I remember you."

"That's funny, I can't seem to recall you, and I like to think I have a pretty decent memory."

She laughed, "I met you when Lord Death first created you. So curious, so...enigmatic...and perfectly symmetrical in every way...well..." she glanced at the three stripes and smiled, before laughing as she brushed her fingers through his hair a bit. "Mostly." She shook her head and gave him a gentle hug, much like she had with her own daughter, _"Watch over her, when I can no longer do so."_ Standing once more, she held her hands out wide and sighed, smiling as she did. "Don't miss..."

"...don't move..." the boy who her mother had now identified as _Death the Kid_ , raised his guns as he aimed them at Midoriko.

Kagome turned her head as she continued to cry, her eyes burning with the onslaught of tears that wouldn't seem to cease no matter how hard she tried to fight them off.

 _ **BANG-BANG**_

 _The gun shots echoed through the forest where a lone hut was surrounded by trees and silence. Birds scattering in fright could be heard, and then...nothing..._

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one of...How Could You Know. If you are wonder, yes, I had to scroll up to look at the name, I forgot what it was. I have like, ten more Plot bunnies for SE/IY – SE fics. So I do apologize, I hope no one gets upset with me, but I will go between them and update, I've actually already got the next chapter for this one almost done, so let me know what you think of this chapter. Below, I'm going to post the titles of my other stories in the SE/IY or SE categories, and you guys can try your luck at picking the one that gets uploaded next. I won't give you pairings, use your imagination, but you can only pick ONE! I'm going to go finish the next chapter to this one.**

 **Soul Eater/InuYasha**

 _ **First Time Feeling**_

 _ **CRAZY in Love**_

 _ **Misfits Living in a World on Fire**_

 _ **Death no Kagome**_

 _ **Don't Fear the Reaper**_

 _ **Falling Star**_

 _ **She Who Invites**_

 **Soul Eater**

 _ **I Want Your Bite**_

 _ **In the Night She Hears Him Calling**_

 _ **Rebirth**_


	2. Chapter 2

**How Could You Know**

 **Summary: Death the Kid is given a new assignment while Maka and Soul are in Italy. His new assignment takes him to an out-of-the-way cottage in the middle of a forest, where a witch is supposed to reside. What he finds...however, is both the Witch he's supposed to kill, and her Daughter. He was never told to kill the daughter...**

 **Anime/Manga: Soul Eater/InuYasha**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Death the Kid**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome was shaking now, trembling as she felt her knee's nearly give out beneath her. Surprisingly warm arms wrapped around her and she was surprised to find the boy who'd just shot her mother, holding her up. She turned her eyes to where her mom had once stood, and right before her, was a beautiful light pink soul. Her tears, even if for a moment, finally stopped. With _Death the Kid_ helping her stay steady, she walked over to the soul and ever so gently, her fingers brushed against it. "This...this is...mom, right?" She looked at Kid who nodded in confirmation, letting her go so that she could take in the soul before her.

"Technically speaking, Academy students aren't supposed to kill witches until they have collected the required amount of souls...however, since my father couldn't come, I was given a _hall pass_ , and my weapons just can't... _have_ her soul."

Kagome pulled the soul into her hands and cradled it, "you mean _eat_ her soul. I'm not dumb. I know what the Weapon's at the DWMA eat...I know how they become weapons of Lord Death..." she gave a broken smile, "She really wasn't afraid...and," she looked to Kid who was watching her carefully, "it didn't hurt...right?"

"I made sure that two shots killed her quickly. Normally, it would take much more for a witch to die, but your mother brought down all of her defenses, and even opened herself up to my attack, not moving, blocking, she kept her eyes on me the whole time, and never once did she give me anything but a smile. She wasn't afraid...she was ready..." he placed his guns in their holsters and held his own hand against the warm soul carefully held by the owners daughter, "For what it's worth...she seemed like a truly kind and loving mother, I can see why my father told me to treat her with respect. She was someone who clearly deserved it."

Nodding her head, she felt him pull lightly at her arm and allowed him to guide her out of her home for the last ten years or so.

" _Kid, she has no shoes on, no belongings what-so-ever. Won't you let her at least grab some things before we drag her off to Lord Death?"_

Kagome jumped at the sound of an unseen voice. Turning her eyes to one of the weapons, she watched it glow before spinning out of Kid's holsters and forming a girl a bit taller and older than herself. Dressed in a short black and white top with a pair of black and white bottoms. "You are his weapon?"

"One of them, I'm Liz. Here..." she guided her hands to Kid and ushered him to hold onto the pink soul, "Kid can watch over your mom for a while, Patty and I will help you grab some things from your room, and a pair of shoes too."

Kagome glanced at her feet and wiggled her toes, turning sad eyes to her mother's soul again, she felt another pair of hands grab her and give a sharp pull. Her eyes widened dramatically as she was pulled into a tight hug, this girl was her height, but far more busty, even more so than the older one. "This is Patty?!" She was so shocked, her heart was racing still. She hadn't even noticed this one change back from the weapon form she'd been in. Getting pulled away as the shorter blonde talker her ear off, noticing that she wore the same black and white styled outfit as the taller one, _Liz_ , did. Kagome did as she was told, and packed a duffle bag, though moving more robotic than anything, she barely took note of the items and articles of clothing that she grabbed.

When she finally returned with her bag to Kid's side, she was staring blankly before her, not really seeing anything anymore. Her eyes couldn't take in the boy, or the sister weapons, she couldn't get past her mother's souls hovering in Kid's hands. Even as he guided her closer to him, into his arms, and held the soul for out to her. Holding the fragile glowing orb carefully, tenderly, against her heart, she felt herself rise with a skateboard that had appeared out of nowhere beneath herself and Kid, the sisters back in his holsters, and her bag over his shoulders. Her heart would hurt for a long time, but she would find a way to deal with it. She couldn't find it in her to hate Kid for taking her mother from her, even if she wanted to. _"Anger, resentment and revenge doesn't change the heart of others...it only changes yours..."_ one last look behind her as she and Kid left her home for so long, then she leaned her head on the boys shoulder and held tightly to his arm with one hand while she shielded the soul with the other.

 **-x-x-x-**

Lord Death stared withdrawn at the mirror before him. Alone, there was no one here in the Death Room with him. He excused his Death Scythe for some privacy of his own once he knew Kid had arrived, and watched the beautiful Midoriko give her farewells. He wished he could have taken it...her soul...but he could not leave. Thankfully, Kid didn't cause her any unnecessary pain. Looking at the small girl that was holding on to his son, his eyes softened at the girls lost gaze as she never took her eyes off the glowing orb she held in one hand. "Things will be difficult for you, Kagome...but please be patient, and we will all get through this together,"

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is the next chapter. I had actually planned to post it last night, but sadly, I was stuck driving in a torrential rain storm. I didn't get him till past two, and by then, I was exhausted. Anyways, no one really reviewed, sad...here is chapter two, let me know what you think!**


End file.
